This invention relates to the protection of wood products from decay, mildew and sapstain, and more particularly to compositions for effecting such protection.
Many compositions for protecting wood products have been proposed and used heretofore. Typical of such compositions are those disclosed in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,629 Oppong, et al.: The combination of propiconazole and N-alkylheterocyclic compound, its salts or mixtures thereof, is employed to reduce the growth of microorganisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,864 to West: The combination of zinc oxide and dimethylalkylamine salts and monocarboxylic acids is used from protecting wood from decay, mildew, sapstain and ultraviolet light degradation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,279 to Tseng, et al: A preservative composition comprising an amine oxide and an isothizolone is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,218 to Goettsche, et al.: A wood preservative containing a dimethyalkylamine, an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid and a triazole compound is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,685 to Ward: This patent discloses a wood preservative comprising a quaternary ammonium compound and 3-iodo-2-propyl butyl carbamate, providing stain resistance to wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,561 to Sundman, et al.: Branched-chain aliphatic carboxcylic acids, or their alkali-or amonium salts are disclosed for use in protecting wood against attack of sapstain and mold fungi.
International application No. WO 03/065807 discloses formulations comprising triazoles and alkoxylated amines as wood preservatives.
The foregoing evidences that there is a wide variety of wood preservative compositions alleged to be effective in the protection of wood. However, none of these discloses the simplified and effective compositions of this invention.